Dream of me when I'm gone
by Swishalicious Girlie
Summary: ok, first ever fic. totally pointless if you ask me. random 'fluff' if you can call it that. basically Jesse must leave and these are their thoughts the night before he must leave.


A/N: ok so this is my first ever fic so it's guaranteed to be bad, but just bear with me. Or if you prefer click on the 'back' button and never return to this fic again. Anyway, completely random song-fic I came up with at 10pm last night when I heard this Dream a Little Dream song by Mamas and Papas/Louis Armstrong/Frank Sinatra or whatever I'm not sure which one because when I searched for the lyrics the same song came up but by different artists so..

Oh and just as a warning some of the stuff in this fic or any other fic I plan on writing may be inaccurate considering the fact that I have only read Shadowland and The Ninth Key(Damn you, slow poland!)

Oh, and btw Twilight never happened

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mediator Series or the song 'Dream a Little Dream'

Key:

Plain- song lyrics

_Italics- Suze's thoughts_

**Bold- Jesse's thoughts**

**I sit here on the roof with you, gazing out towards the starry night, and the moonlight illuminating your beautiful face.**

Stars shining bright above you

Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you'

**The breeze brushes gently past your face, slightly lifting your long brown curls, almost caressing them so lovingly. The way I want to.**

Birds singing in a sycamore tree

Dream a little dream of me

Say 'nighty-night' and kiss me

_How long has it been since that night in the graveyard? Since you last kissed me, Jesse. I wish you'd do it again tonight. The atmosphere is so romantic, so perfect. If only you'd lean over a little closer..._

Just hold me tight and tell me, you'll miss me

_Tonight's your last night with me. Tomorrow you have to go. I want the time to stop, to be in your arms, safe and warm. I'll miss you Jesse._

**I miss you already, Susannah.**

_When you leave I'll be lonely. Small and empty. But memories of you will always fill my heart. I'll never forget you._

While I'm alone and blue as can be

Dream a little dream of me

**You gaze out at the sky and sigh. Slowly, light appears over the sea and he stars fade away.**

Stars fading, but I linger on, dear

Still craving your kiss

_It's almost dawn. You'll be gone soon, and all I want is a kiss. A kiss goodbye. Forever._(A/N: originally I wanted to put 'and all I want is a kiss. A kiss, Jesse! A kiss, god dammit!' but that would kinda spoil the mood :P)

I'm longing to linger 'til dawn, dear

Just saying this..

**You sigh yet again and turn to gaze longlingly at me. I dare not move. You seem disappointed. Did I do something wrong?**

**You walk in through, back to your room. You lie down on your bed and close your eyes. You look so beautiful when you sleep.**

" **What ever you are dreaming, querida, I hope it is pleasant," I whisper quietly. I do not wish to see you unhappy, even in your sleep, the day I must leave.**

Sweet dreams 'til sunbeams find you

Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you

But in your dreams, whatever they be

Dream a little dream of me

**I could swear I saw a smile on your lips.**

**And then so quietly, it is barely audible, your soft voice breaks the silence, singing gently :**

" Stars fading, but I linger on, dear

Still craving your kiss

I'm longing to linger 'til dawn dear

Just saying this: kiss me"

**I admit, I am amused. But as I listen to your words I see light, and not hesitating, I walk inside, towards your bed. I lean down and kiss your lovely, soft lips. I can feel you smiling against my own.**

**But I must break away, I must leave. I do not wish to, but I must. I will forever remember you, Susannah. I hope you will not forget me. But pray, do not let me be a weight in your heart. Do not cry yourself to sleep when I leave.**

**I want you to be happy- awake and asleep. Remember me, even if it is only a tiny glimpse in your dreams.**

Sweet dreams 'til sunbeams find you

Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you

But in your dreams, whatever they be

Dream a little dream of me

**I love you, Susannah. Don't ever forget that.**

**So did you like it? I hope so, though sorry it's kinda out of character ( that's what OOC stands for right?). I mean Jesse would not be all 'don't forget me suze!' but rather ' move on, susannah! Forget about me!'**

**Anyways, I think you all know it is a custom to leave behind a little gift so if you have any tomatoes you were intending on throwing at me, please feel free to click on that little purple button below and exchange it for a review:P**


End file.
